The Role of a Lifetime
by Erotica Challenge
Summary: Edward had never heard of sexual role plays before Bella mentioned trying one together. Now an experiment in desire turns into an exploration of love and acceptance. This is a story about finding oneself while playing the role of a lifetime.


**The Role of a Lifetime**

It has been a slow day at the store. But I know it will be busy soon enough. I run one of the busiest computer software and repair stores in Seattle. Well, I run it with my best friend Jasper. I met Jasper in Junior High when his family moved to Forks from Texas. Why? I will never truly understand. It's funny too because, even though he has been here since he was 12, he still has a little bit of that southern drawl. We were both computer geeks in school but I was also pretty good at football. Okay, I was more than pretty good but that really wasn't my thing. Jasper was the only one who understood that I wasn't comfortable with all the popularity that came from being the star quarterback. I was always happier hanging with him, coming up with new programs and inventing crazy games. I went to school at UW on a football scholarship but was injured my second year. Everyone was so upset about that but in reality it was the best thing to ever happen to me because it allowed me to study programming which was what I wanted to do in the first place.

Jazz also went to UW and when we graduated we started our own business. We are unique in that we are able to repair both Macs and Windows operating systems. This of course keeps us very busy. Now Jazz is pretty much our Window's expert while I am a wiz on a Mac, although we are both 100% capable of working on either type of system. Today though, Jasper is driving me nuts and making me question whether I want to still be in business with him. Okay, that's not true but he is driving me crazy.

"Jasper, really?" I say exasperated, "Why would you think that Windows 7 would come out and not have any problems?" I say flustered at his unwavering devotion to Bill Gates.

"I'm not saying it wouldn't have problems. I'm just saying you are pre-judging it because you are an Apple guy so you automatically assume the worst." He states calmly.

"That's because Gates is notorious for bringing stuff out before it is ready, so the software almost always has major bugs in it." he just rolls his eyes at me as we hear the bells ring indicating someone just walked in.

I turn around to see the most stunning young woman stumble in, trying to juggle her computer bag, which is falling off of her shoulder, and answer her phone at the same time. I hear her huff into the phone.

"I just got here. I'll call you back."

She looks up and our eyes meet and I feel like I stepped into a vortex, some sort of alternate universe, where I am a king and she is my queen, only we don't know it yet and I am filled with a strong desire to get on my knee and present myself to her. She parts her lips ever so slightly as she draws in a long breath. She has the most beautiful mahogany hair flowing wildly around her face and for a moment I am at a total loss for words. I am completely mesmerized as I look into her deep chocolate eyes.

"Can I help you ma'am?" I finally stutter out.

"Um, my laptop died the other day and I was told you guys were the best at retrieving lost data." She says quickly.

"What kind of system do you have?" I ask but she seems just as lost as I do.

"I'm sorry. What?" she asks with a confused expression on her face, she then shakes her head and mumbles something to herself before speaking again, "I'm sorry, I have Windows XP."

I smile. "Well, I should be able to help you but you know they have upgraded that system and are actually about to release Windows 7. You might want to consider updating your operating system so that you aren't two systems behind."

She furrows her brows at me. "Well, this has worked just fine for me and would have continued to be fine had Mr. Newton not spilled coffee on it."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." I say sheepishly. Insert foot in mouth, Edward.

"Well, let me take a look at what you have." I finally say, trying to at least sound professional and not like some lovesick little boy staring at the girl of his dreams.

She hands over her bag and we go about setting it up in one of the work stations I have set in the store. She proceeds to tell me what she lost and how important that data is. That she normally backs up everything but she hadn't had a chance to back this up yet. I take apart her system, replace a circuit board and after a few hours was able to retrieve the files she needed.

"Oh, thank God! You are a life saver."

"I'm glad I could help, ma'am."

"Please call me Bella. I'm not old enough to be a ma'am." She says grinning.

I smile, "Well, I am glad I was able to get you what you needed, Bella."

"So, you sort of have me at a disadvantage." She says grinning.

"And, how's that Bella."

"Well, you know my name but I don't know yours."

"Edward. My name's Edward."

She smirks and I have to fight the desperate need to pull her in my arms and kiss her with such passion that she loses her breath. Instead I just walk her to the register and calculate her bill. She pays and then starts to walk away but stops, turning around to look at me.

"Edward, would it be forward of me to ask if you wanted to join me for a cup of coffee?"

"I'd love to have coffee with you?" I say much too quickly with what I am sure is the most ridiculous grin on my face.

I look over at Jasper who has witnessed the entire exchange and he just motions with his hands for me to go about my business, which at this point is getting to know everything there is to know about this extraordinary woman before me.

"There is a Starbuck's down the street. Do you want to go there?" I ask as we step out of the store.

She grins, "Isn't it required that when you go for coffee in Seattle you must go to Starbucks for it? I think I read that in a brochure somewhere." She says in a mocking way.

I just laugh. God! I love this girl already. "Yes, I believe I have read that brochure as well." I say putting my arm over her shoulder, when she looks up at me, I grin and take her computer bag from her.

"What would you like Bella?" I ask as we approach the counter.

"I'll have a triple shot, Grande Cinnamon Dolce Latte." I glance at her and smile. "Oh, and one of those lemon cakes too."

I grin and order our drinks and her cake and then we sit on some of the chairs.

"So, what do you teach Bella? You said there were test scores on the files you thought you lost."

She tears a piece of the lemon cake and pops it in her mouth, moaning softly as she closes her eyes, chewing slowly. God! Eating cake should not be that erotic. She smiles when she is done, opening her eyes and they are sparkling with mischief. She takes another piece, bringing it to my mouth. She places it inside and her fingers graze my lips, lingering there for a lot longer than is appropriate.

"Yummy, isn't it?" she whispers seductively.

"Definitely." I say as I kiss her fingertips.

Her eyes close slowly and her breathing hitches before she reluctantly pulls her fingers away from my mouth.

"I um… I teach Biology & Anatomy at Port Angeles High School. This is my second year there."

"I actually went to Forks High School so I am familiar with PAHS." I say grinning. I know she can't be from there or I would have definitely met her before.

"Really? I went to Forks as well, for my Junior and Senior year. But I would have remembered going to school with you." She says blushing slightly. God! I just want to reach over and touch her.

"I graduated in 03, when did you go there?" I ask, very curious how I could have missed this beautiful young woman in front of me.

"I graduated in 05 so you graduated 3 months before I got there. Wait! You're not the Edward that took Forks to the championship in 03 are you?"

I laugh, "The one and only. I have been back a few times. I can't believe I have never run into you before now."

"Well, I can't imagine we have ever run in the same circles. That is if your reputation is to be believed." She says arching her brow at me.

"Don't believe everything you hear." I say laughing.

She smiles at me and pops another piece of cake in her mouth, closing her eyes as the cake melts in her mouth. She takes a sip of her coffee and I am transfixed by her mouth. I want to kiss her so badly, to touch my lips against hers. I close my eyes and shake my head slightly, trying to get a hold of myself.

"Bella, can I take you out tonight?"

She grins and then looks down. "I'm sorry I can't. I have… other plans."

Hmm, other plans. Shit! Does she have a date? "So… these other plans… cancel _him_." I say smoothly hoping she will.

She looks at me for a long time, breathing slowly, before finally pulling out her phone. She glances at it, flipping through some numbers before finding what she wanted.

"I can't make it tonight." She says not taking her eyes off of me. The person on the other end must say something she doesn't like because she frowns and I want to immediately kick his ass, assuming she is canceling a date.

"No, I don't think so." She finally says before hanging up.

"Well, Mr. Cullen. You have me, now what?"

~*R.o.a.L*~

Bella and I have been dating now for a couple of weeks. We talk and text every day but it still isn't enough. I wish she lived closer. Port Angeles isn't that far from here, only a few hours but it is too far to see her every day. Plus she works very hard on her classes so I don't usually get to talk to her until the evening. I went down to PA last Saturday and took her to the movies and out to eat. We haven't made love yet, not that we haven't wanted to, but nature conspired against us last weekend. So in our talks this week we decided that this weekend would be it. She is coming up after her last class today and spending the entire weekend with me.

I have cleaned and re-cleaned my apartment several times already. I made sure we had plenty of food in the house so we didn't have to leave if we didn't want to. I rented some movies just in case she wants to watch something and I have even made a playlist specific for us. I am seriously nervous but I don't know why. I have never had a problem pleasing a woman but hell, Bella is different. I want to be everything for her. I want to make sure that when we make love the experience will erase any other man she has ever been with from her memory. Her knock breaks me out of my thoughts.

I open the door to the most astonishing woman I have ever seen and when she smiles my head spins and I suddenly feel light headed. I pull her to me, kissing her passionately. I love the feel of her lips against mine, the way her hand always creeps up the nape of my neck until it is completely enmeshed in my hair, pulling on it lightly, and mostly I love the little whimpers she makes as our tongues dance with one another.

"Mmm, Edward. Kissing you is what I miss the most when we are apart." She whispers against my lips.

"The memory of kissing you is what keeps me going until I can see you again." I say placing chaste kisses on her lips and up her jaw until I am nuzzling into her hair. God, her hair always smells so good, like some kind of spring garden just after it rains.

"Come, let's eat" I say, taking her hand in mine and leading her to the dining room.

"Did you cook?" she says curiously.

I laugh, "No, cooking is definitely not one of my strong suits but Alice, Jasper's girlfriend, made us a meal."

After eating our dinner we moved to the living room. I motion for her to come to my lap which she does. I hold her closely, kissing her softly, gently running my fingers up over her breasts. I feel her nipple harden as my fingers cross over it and I am sure she can feel me move underneath her.

"Edward… I want you so much." She says as she moves her fingers up and down the buttons of my shirt, resting her fingers in the V where my shirt is already unbuttoned.

I don't want our first time to be on the couch so I take her in my arms, carrying her bridal style to the bedroom, laying her gently on top of the bed. I take the hem of her shirt in my hand, pulling it out of her dress slacks and start to unbutton it slowly. I open her shirt, breathing quickly as my fingers trace the outline of her lacy bra. And then moving down across her stomach and resting on the top button of her pants.

"Bella, are you sure?" I know it is cliché but I need to make sure this is what she wants as well.

"Yes, please." She says sitting up, moving her hands to my pants, unbuckling my belt and quickly unbuttoning and unzipping my pants.

"Are you sure you don't want me to use a condom?" I whisper.

"I'm on the shot, we've both been tested. I want to feel just you inside me." She says breathless.

I just nod because words escape me as she slips her hand inside my pants. My knees nearly buckle at the feel of her small hand moving up and down over my hardening length. When I see the look of want in her eyes I have to suppress the growl that's dying to come out. We both start throwing our clothes off as she moves to the center of the bed, completely naked looking like a muse or goddess waiting to be captured by the one she loves.

I move over her body kissing up her stomach, taking her perfect breast in my mouth and moaning as her hand creeps into my hair. I move to her other breast until finally coming back to her mouth, kissing her as I place my hand down between us, guiding myself inside her. We break our kiss, gasping, as we experience the sensation of utter bliss as I enter her for the first time. She feels phenomenal as I move slowly in and out of her, taking in her expressions of pure ecstasy, watching as her body trembles below me as she reaches her climax and it is my undoing as my release follows closely behind hers.

~*R.o.a.L*~

We spend Saturday in bed. Oh, we get up to eat and take care of bodily functioning but the reality is we have not been able to get enough of each other. We have already made love twice since this morning and I am working towards our third time as I kiss along the sensitive skin beneath her ear, nibbling lightly as she moves her fingers into my hair, gently caressing my scalp and I can't stop the moan that escapes my throat.

"Baby?" she whispers.

"Hmmm?" Is my very articulate response.

"Have you ever…" she takes a soft breath and runs her fingernails across my scalp again.

"Have I ever what?" I move my face so that I can look into her deep brown eyes.

"What's the kinkiest thing you have ever done?"

I move away from her slightly to gage her body language. What does she mean by kinky? Like S & M, group sex, sharing kind of kinky? Shit! I'm not into stuff like that. I don't want to stop being with her. She could really be "the one". God! I'd hate for some sexual thing to be the reason we can't be together. She must pick up on my fear and the chaotic ramblings of my mind because she runs her finger tips down my jaw and across my lips.

"I'm not into anything really crazy so you can calm down." She says smiling.

"So what ARE you into?" I say quietly, wondering if I will be happy about the answer. "You don't like what we have been doing?"

She gasps, "Oh God, Edward. That's not it. You're amazing. I just…" she looks down for a second and then just takes a deep breath. "I like to do sexual role plays. Have you ever done one before?"

I shake my head at her, confused. What the hell is a sexual role play? Isn't that what they do in those bondage relationships?

"Is that the same thing as S & M?" my voice is meek and timid and irritating as hell.

"No, not at all. I mean they do role playing but that kind of role-playing is more about power differentials. That's not what I'm talking about though."

"So, I am confused then, what are you talking about?"

"Okay, well sexual role plays are more about acting out roles in a sexual fantasy. These roles can be from anything such as scenes from books, movies, or even making up one's own fantasy. So… for example, I read this book called Bel Ami, and I would like us to act out a few of the scenes in the book."

I look at her and grin. Well that doesn't sound too bad.

"Would you be open to that? You would need to read the book first so that you could act according to character." She says, excitement clear in her voice and the animated way her hands are moving about have me just as excited.

"Yeah, okay. Sure I'll try it but I'm not that great of an actor."

She screams and jumps out of the bed, rummaging through her bag and pulling out a book, handing it to me. I look at the title, Bel Ami: The History of a Scoundrel by Guy de Maupassant. I flip through the pages. It's kind of short, only 200 some odd pages. I could read that in a few days, especially if it is a slow week at work.

"You'll be fabulous. And it's not like you have to quote specific lines. The sexual scenes are not really described so we can… improvise." She says with a sly smile on her beautiful face.

I place the book on the nightstand and draw her close to me again. I begin running my fingers along her soft skin, caressing down her rib cage, resting my fingers over her hot and wet flesh. I move my fingers up and down as she closes her eyes, letting out soft whimpers that make my body tingle in response. Um, Round three.

~*R.o.a.L*~

It's almost time for me to head out. I had told Jasper I was going to leave a little earlier today so that I could make it to Port Angeles before nightfall. It's been a slow day so I don't feel guilty about taking off early. He is in the back, working on a desktop that just came in this morning. He looks up when he sees me walk in.

"Hey Edward."

"Hey, Jazz. How's it coming along?" I say looking over his shoulder at the mother board he is working on.

"Not too bad. I think I finally found the glitch so I should be able to get this done today. Are you getting ready to head out?"

"Yeah… I have Bella for the whole weekend and I don't want to miss any time we have together."

"How do you manage only seeing each other on weekends? I don't think I could do it."

I laugh, "Well, that's because you live with your girlfriend. I don't know. It works. We talk to each other every day which helps and we just try to make the most of every minute we have together."

"So you guys doing anything?"

I smile. Oh, Bella has plans for me but I am not about to tell Jasper that. "Um, we'll probably just stay around the house. Hey, I better head out. I don't want to get there too late."

"Alright man, I'll see you Monday."

"Yeah, have a good weekend with Alice."

"Thanks, you have fun with Bella."

I smile widely, "Oh, I plan to."

He just smiles and nods at me as I head out of the back room, excited to see Bella. It has been a week since I have touched her soft skin and kissed her moist lips. Her and I just seeing each other on the weekends seems to work right now but I don't know how well it will work long term. I already want to see her every day.

I jump into my Volvo, wanting this weekend to start as quickly as possible. These weekends together have become so important to me. I look at the clock on the radio and realize she isn't out of class yet. Another hour before she is home. I pull out and head onto the highway. My eyes shift as I take a glance at the bag in the back seat. It is decidedly larger than what I would normally bring for a couple of days but Bella has something in mind for this weekend. I am going to have to stop along the way and change because she wants me "in character" when I get there. I must admit I am a bit nervous. I have never done anything like this before but at this point there isn't much that I wouldn't do for Bella.

I start remembering last weekend, making love for the first time, the feel of her skin against mine, her soft lips kissing me, her wet tongue moving along my… A horn honks and I jump in my seat, startled, realizing he was honking at me as I had swerved a bit into the wrong lane. Shit! Day dreaming again. God! Thinking about Bella always does that to me.

When I told Bella I finished the book she was ecstatic. I think I have an idea of what I am going to do. This cat, DuRoy, is a bit suave and has a way about him that makes the ladies want him. I read the book twice just so I could get the feel of him down because Bella had told me I was to woo her, to seduce her. Well, I definitely can play that part, DuRoy is kind of a cad but I can do the seducing part. She insisted I get appropriate clothing to wear as well and sent me a link to see some pictures of what she had in mind. I wonder what she is planning on wearing.

~*R.o.a.L*~

I look at myself in the rearview mirror to make sure I look appropriate. I take a few steadying breaths. Well it's now or never. I get out of my car and grab my bag from the backseat. I hope no one sees me walking up in this outfit. It's not that I look bad. I think I look pretty good. I had picked out a couple of outfits because I wasn't 100% sure how long this role play actually went on for. So I am wearing a pair of grey wool trousers, a white long sleeve button down silk shirt, with grey suspenders, a black tie and a black jacket. I knock on the door and lose my breath.

Isabella is stunning in a maroon corset with a matching skirt flowing down to her ankles. She is wearing black shoes that look like some kind of old, school heels. I wonder where she found those. Her hair is pinned up with just a few tendrils falling down in her face and she has minimal makeup on.

"Madame." I say taking her hand in mine and bringing it to my lips.

"Monsieur, it's a pleasure to see you again." She says, pulling her hand from me.

"May I enter so that I may properly greet one as lovely as you?"

She smiles and steps aside, allowing me to walk inside. Her house has been transported to what I would assume is her idea of a French abode. She has flowers everywhere, and velvet draped from the window sills and over chairs and she has candles lit everywhere possible giving off the softest light imaginable. Once the door closes I turn to her and pull her body flush to mine, grabbing her face with one of my hands and bringing my lips to her. She lets out a soft moan as she parts her lips allowing my tongue to gently peek inside her mouth, sweeping around her tongue. She pulls away from me quickly, walking to the couch and sitting down.

"I do not believe we are acquainted well enough for you to greet me in such a fashion."

I drop to my knees in front of her, pulling her hands in mine and kissing them feverishly.

"But I pray each night to be so acquainted. Is that not why you summoned me?"

"I… I am a married woman, Monsieur, as you are well aware. I longed for the company of someone as enlightened as you."

Hmm, okay, she is going to definitely make me work for it. Okay, now what would DuRoy do in this situation. I smile as I lay my head on her lap, feeling the velvety smoothness of her skirt rub against my cheek. I look up to her as she moves her hand into my hair.

"I long to be yours, tell me, what do I need to do Madame? For, I love you." Oh shit! Did I just say that? Well, I was in character.

"Oh, Monsieur, what do you know of love? You court many women yet you espouse the word love as if it were something that may be attained so easily."

I shake my head as I hug her lap tightly, "No, Madame, I do know of love, it is what I feel when I am lucky enough to be in your presence. Allow me to show you, allow me to worship you in ways your husband never could. Let me be yours completely."

I move to my knees, bringing my hands to her face, "I need you to love me. Tell me that it is possible and I will wait an eternity to be yours."

"It is more than possible for I fear that I already am another victim to your love."

I kiss her and this time she doesn't pull away from me. "Not a victim, my love." I say as I bring my mouth to hers again, kissing her longingly.

She moves her hands to my shoulders and ever so gently reaches inside to push my jacket off, letting it drop to the floor. She then moves her hands to my suspenders, pushing them down as well. I pull away from her and immediately move my hands to her hair. I begin pulling the pins out of her hair, watching in awe as her tendrils become free, falling loosely around her face. I swallow hard as she closes her eyes, allowing my hands to move over her corset.

"Turn around my beautiful, Isabella."

She stands up and turns her back to me; I take slow shallow breaths as I move her now loose hair to her side. I trace down her neck and over her shoulders, bringing my nimble fingers to the snaps holding her corset in place. Each snap that I undo exposes her flawless back to me and I start placing small, light kisses down her spine, causing her body to shiver at my touch. When I reach the end I gently push her corset forward as I move my hands up and down her back, caressing her soft skin. I reach for the zipper on her skirt, unzipping it slowly, as I watch her body move with every breath she takes. Her skirt drops to the floor and I gasp as she turns to me, dressed in a pair of lace panties and a garter belt.

"It is I who am victim, you enrapture me." I rasp out.

She smiles at me and moves her small hands to my tie, untying it slowly, pulling on one end of it until the tie falls to the ground. She then moves her hands to my shirt, slowly unbuttoning it, as she lightly tweaks at the skin underneath. She slips my shirt off and rests her hands on my chest, playing with the hair there and circling my nipple with her fingers before moving to my pants, stopping at the top button.

I grab her in my arms lifting her up, forcing her body to slide up mine and groan at the feel of her breasts moving across my chest. She wraps her legs around my waist as her lips crash into mine. I hold her in place as we kiss fiercely, moving towards her bedroom. I lay her down on the bed which is now covered with satin sheets and a satin comforter, with candles flickering all around, offering us the smallest amount of light. Just enough to make her skin look like the moon has kissed it with its light.

"Monsieur, I am yours, take me." She whispers against me.

I undo my pants quickly, letting them drop down to the floor, crawling on top of her, feeling her smooth skin against mine. I am overwhelmed with how good I feel around her, how good I feel when I am in her. I kiss her with all the passion I feel in my heart and move my hand to gently guide myself inside of her. Gasping at the feel of her enveloping me, feeling that with her I am complete, with her I am whole.

~*R.o.a.L*~

I wake with Bella's limbs completely surrounding me. If she could be sleeping on top of me she would. Not that I mind. I look at the clock and it is almost 10:00 a.m. I grin, we really slept in. Well, we were a bit tired after last night's festivities. Man, last night was amazing and beyond my wildest imagination. I would definitely do one of these role plays again in a heartbeat.

I wonder if we are supposed to still be in character. I guess I should have clarified that point before this weekend. I must admit I am a bit curious about how long she has been into this kind of thing. I had never heard of it until she mentioned it to me last week. I mean I just thought it was stuff that they did in BDSM relationships. And I certainly never knew it could be so fun and sexy. She shifts slightly and then I feel her mouth kissing my chest softly.

"Monsieur, you are more desirable in the light of day than by night." She whispers as she takes my nipple into her mouth. I moan in response to the way her tongue circles my nipple and immediately want to be inside her again.

"Madame, you flatter me, for it is you that has the sun wanting to bow away from your beauty."

She giggles against me and I wonder what the plan is for today. I hope she wants to just make love all day like last weekend.

"Monsieur, would you accompany me on a picnic?"

"I am at your service, to do as you wish."

"Then let us prepare ourselves for the day." She says moving out of bed and heading towards the bathroom.

She looks absolutely stunning and I think I might need to relieve myself in the shower before we head out. I close my eyes and think for a moment. I remember DuRoy taking one of his ladies on some sort of picnic. Shit! I don't remember the exact scene. Well, I suppose I can improvise. I wonder where she plans on taking me. There aren't many private places in Port Angeles to go on a picnic, especially dressed the way we will be dressed.

I come out of the bathroom dressed in another pair of grey trousers, another white button down shirt with my black tie, a black vest, my black jacket from last night and a black top hat. I figured we were going outside and that DuRoy cat always had a damn hat on. I feel ridiculous in this hat though but she just smiles at me when I walk out. She, on the other hand, takes my breath away in a dark green dress with a very low neckline, exposing her perfect breasts to me. She has her hair up again and is wearing those same shoes from yesterday. I wonder if she is wearing the garter belt again. That was so hot!

"Coffee, Monsieur?"

"Thank you, Madame." I say taking the cup from her. This is kind of fun, pretending to be someone else.

"I worry we may be seen and that word will get back to your husband." I say as I sip my coffee.

She grins, "I have arranged a private place for us. We shall not be found."

Damn. I was hoping I could convince her to stay here. We finish our coffee and I grab a pair of black leather gloves and my cane because apparently that is what DuRoy wears outside. When I look up Bella is just staring at me, with her lips slightly parted. Hmm, maybe DuRoy was on to something. I smile and take her hand in mine, bringing it to my lips, kissing her hand softly before opening the door. We drive out of town towards Olympic National Park; oddly enough the man at the gate doesn't say anything about our unusual attire and instead just smiles. I guess he has seen some weird things in his time. She continues to drive until she reaches the spot she wants and then pulls in and parks.

We get out and I open the back door, draping the blanket on my arm and picking up the basket that is housing our food. I walk to her and she moves her arm between mine as we stroll along the trail. It is really beautiful here. The cool breeze is gently blowing, rustling the leaves while the birds happily sing nearby. I suppose if anyone saw us we would look a bit odd, strolling in a national park in 19th century attire, me with my top hat on looking like I just stepped out of an old French novel, holding on to a exquisite young woman in a striking green dress. When we reach a fairly isolated spot she motions for me to go over there.

She takes the basket from me as I lay out the blanket on the soft grass underneath a large Maplewood tree. She places the basket at the top of the blanket and starts getting the food out. She has really thought this through because she has small sandwiches cut into triangles, various fruit including grapes, strawberries, and blueberries, cheese cut into small pieces, crackers and wine. She has also brought with her these petite cakes that look sinfully delicious.

"Madame, let me feed you." I say picking up a piece of cheese, placing it in her mouth, followed by a grape.

She smiles and closes her eyes as I continue to feed her various arrangements of the food. I run my fingers down the side of her face, wanting her desperately. I find myself thinking that DuRoy would not wait as long as I have. I need to channel this cat, like, right now.

"Your skin, begs to be touched, tell me I can touch you, Madame." I plead with her and smile when she nods her head.

I remove my gloves quickly and trace my fingers across the top of her dress, letting my fingers scrape underneath, lightly touching her breasts. I move my other hand to the hem of her skirt, pulling it up slowly, running my fingers up her leg, until I reach her thighs. She lets out a soft breathy moan as my hand moves up and down her thigh, inching closer to where she wants me most.

"Lay down my love; let me worship your body."

She does as I ask and I take my hat off, setting it on the blanket as I lean down kissing along the top edge of her dress, feeling the goose bumps on her skin as I lay chaste kisses along her breasts. I pull the skirt of her dress up to her waist, spreading her legs as I move down to kiss up her thighs, then kissing her softly along her stomach as I move her panties down. I move back down and place my mouth over her soft folds, gently sucking on her flesh as her hips shift into me. She moans softly as the wind blows around us, making the experience feel so surreal. When I feel her body trembling from her orgasm I move on top of her, bringing my mouth to hers as I pull myself out of my pants and enter her quickly.

The feel of being inside her, of making love to her under the Maplewood tree with the birds singing around us, the rustling of the tree leaves above us and the sun emphasizing just how beautiful and perfect my Isabella is, makes me wonder if I have truly woken up because right now I still feel like I am dreaming.

~*R.o.a.L*~

As I am driving home I have time to reflect on this weekend. I had the most extraordinary experience of my life. After we made love in the park, we finished our meal and went home; making love again the minute we entered her place. God! We made love so many times this weekend that I think I will need more than a few days to recuperate. I had kissed her at the door and she had thanked me for giving her the best weekend of her life. The reality is she has given me more than I could ever give her.

As I jump on the highway to head back to Seattle I contemplate this weekend's role play and how easy it was for me to say I love you to her. I know that how I feel about Bella is something I have not felt for anyone else. I am not sure that my saying what I thought DuRoy would say was not actually how I truly felt. She went along with it and I am sure she thought I was just in character but I don't know. I really do believe that I love her. The question is whether I am able to tell her that and even more importantly does she feel the same way as I do.

I take a deep breath and immediately feel the ache in my heart, knowing I won't be able to see her for another five days. Five days before I am able to hold her in my arms, before I can feel her lips on mine, before I can be inside of her. Five days before my heart is whole again. I sigh knowing the next five days will feel like a lifetime.

~*R.o.a.L*~

Hostess Note: Voting begins **October 3rd**! Follow us TwiErotica on Twitter for updates, mood music, picspiration and more!


End file.
